Wake Up
by The Trusted One
Summary: what would you do if one of you closes friends where in a coma. would you drink away the pain, would you lose yourself in sadness, or blame the people you love. Natsu goes through the hardest challenge he'll ever face, but he wont be alone in it.


Wake Up

 _Heads up I don't own any of the characters or the show that made them. Hope you enjoy._

 _Beep._

" _ **where am I right now."**_

 _Beep._

" **What's that noise I'm hearing"**

" **Nurse how's the patient doing today"**

" **He is doing very good today doctor; he seems to be recovering from the accident earlier."**

 **Beep**

" **is that a heart monitor, am I in the hospital right now." Light begins to shine brightly everywhere.**

" **that's good, how are the others doing right now."**

" **wait there's others, what's going on."**

" **Ah sir he is awake now." The brightness starts to clear and he can see a doctor and nurse in front of him, they both looked relive to see him awake now.**

" **well thank the gods you pulled through" the doctor gave a heavy sigh as he took a seat in a chair. The nurse then patted the doctor and the back, but before he could keep his smile the patient finally spoke.**

" **what happened to me." The doctor and the nurse then had grim faces when asked the question. The doctor stood up and walked to the patient and put a hand on his shoulder.**

" **Mr. Dragnell, you were in an accident while on a quest earlier today, your group was ambushed during the time. Your group was able to fend them off, but before you could get to safety one mage used a rare spell that sacrifices the caster to create a massive explosion." Natsu just looked at the doctor with anger, sadness and shock at what he was hearing. He then tried to move, but as soon as he did his ribs began to hurt. "Don't move Mr. Dragnell you have some broken ribs; it'll take some weeks due to your incredible healing abilities." All Natsu could do is lay there and listen to what the doctor said.**

" **what happened to the others in my group" the doctor then nodded to the nurse to give him the files on the others.**

" **well let's see, Lucy is doing alright her one spirit locked her away before the explosion could get to her in time." Natsu giggled a bit not surprised the she got out in time. "Gray has a broken right leg most of the damage was taken by his spell ice shield." Natsu didn't want to admit it, but he was happy that his best friend, weather gray knew it or not, was okay from the attack. " Wendy has a concussion, but it's not too serious." Natsu sighed after he heard the youngest wizard was alright now. "But your friend Erza has it the worst I'm afraid." Natsu then felt sick as soon as he heard what the doctor said**

" **What do you mean, is she alright, where is she!" Natsu then tried to jump out of the bed only for the doctor to push him back down and calm him from making his injuries worse.**

" **it's not that bad, she's only in a minor coma her head took some heavy damage so her body shut down to protect her brain from overworking itself. Natsu then settled down as he looked at the doctor a little relived. "Now were going to keep you here overnight and you can go home tomorrow, Erza's coma should be about two weeks at max." the doctor then stood up and began to leave the room. " just rest, everything will better tomorrow." The doctor then left the room, Natsu just sat there praying that Erza would okay until he finally closed his eyes and slept the night away.**

" **Natsu fall back now."**

" **Erza is that you, where are you!"**

" **Natsu I said fall back!"**

" **ERZA!"**

" **Natsu look out!" then in a quick flash Natsu saw Erza tackling him before a huge explosion occurred.**

" **Erza!" Natsu shot up out of bed with sweet dripping down his face, with raged breathing as he looked around to see he was in his house laying on his bed. He then looked to his left seeing Wendy, Grey and Lucy laying on the couch he bought not too long ago." that's right they came over to take care of me for the week." He then looked at his guildmates as they all were snoring and drooling. " what idiots." Natsu then grew an evil smirk as he pulled a sharpie out of nowhere. He then drew all over his friends faces and gave a good laugh before we got dressed and left for the guild. As Natsu entered the guild everyone screamed on his arrival, everyone was happy to see him doing well and out of bed. The master gave him a look and raised his mug in good gesture and Natsu just smiled and gave a thumb up. He then walked to the bar to see Mira there.**

" **Well if it isn't Natsu how you felling today." Mira gave Natsu a warming smile as he took a seat in front of here.**

" **a little better has there been any news about Erza yet." Mira almost frowned for a second but then quickly hid it with a smile before replaying.**

" **Nope nothing yet doctor said she should be waking up soon though so don't worry about it." Natsu knew something was wrong but he let it go and decided he needed to take a quest to get his mind off it.**

" **Alright Mira give me a quest for a week I got to leave before I end up dying" Mira just gave him a weird look at first, but she gave in and gave him a quest. Natsu then gave here his childish smile and left. Then suddenly the guilds doors busted open showing Wendy, Lucy, and grey furious with marker all over their faces.**

" **Where the hell is ash for brains!?" gray then was interrogating guild members on his last whereabouts, while only being in his boxers. Mira then laughed and the groups actions before she yelled to them.**

" **Natsu went on a quest for the week he should be back by then." Gray then left the guild furious that Natsu would draw on his face while Wendy and Lucy got a rag and washed the marker off their faces. "so Natsu this is what you meant." Mira giggled to herself as she continued to clean the bar.**

 **It had been two weeks since Natsu left for his quest and he finally made it back to the guild, the job ended up going south fast and took longer but he didn't care anymore he was back and ready to see everyone. He then kicked in the doors making everyone jump up and look at him.**

" **I'm back!" the whole guild then shouted in glee until Natsu's next statement.**

" **All right Erza where ya at its been weeks and I'm looking for a fight!" Natsu waited for a response but nothing came. "Erza where ya at! come on I'm not playing!" he then looked at everyone and they had sad faces on them as if something terrible happened. He then walked up to the bar to Mira who was cleaning the bar while looking sad. "Hey Mira what's wrong with the guild and where is Erza?" when Natsu asked Mira, she began to cry on the spot as Lucy got up to hug her. "what did I do." He then felt a tug on his shirt and looked to see it was Wendy.**

" **Natsu-san." Natsu looked at Wendy as she began to cry Natsu just hugged her as she cried Natsu then saw gray walking up to him.**

" **Gray what's going on." Gray then looked at Natsu with a sad expression and held his shoulder.**

" **Natsu it's Erza." Natsu then got up and started to run out of the guild running all the way to magnolia hospital, hoping Erza was awake and not still asleep. When he arrived in the hospital he saw the doctor checking up on her. He worst fear was realized, Erza was still in a coma and it's been way past the time she was supposed to come to. Natsu then walked in and startled the doctor**

" **oh Mr. dragnelle you scared me ho…."**

" **why hasn't she woken up yet!" the doctor then jumped when Natsu shouted at him**

" **well it turns out the damage to her head was more severe than we thought, and well Mr. dragnelle, I'm afraid she won't wake up anytime soon." Natsu just stared at Erza's pale face as he looked at the doctor telling him to get out without saying a word. The doctor then left as Natsu kneeled next to Erza laying in the bed.**

" **Hey Erza wake up this aint funny you know." Natsu grabbed her hand and held it as he combed her scarlet hair and touched her face gently. "You need to wake up Erza." Natsu just continued to look at her sleeping face he then began to fill water come down his face. Natsu started to cry as Erza didn't respond again. Natsu then got up and went to the doctor to see him standing there watching.**

" **you it was you, what did you do to her!" before the doctor could say anything Natsu picked him up and slammed him into the wall. He then brought his fist back but before he could throw his punch gray came out of know where and speared him to the ground.**

" **Natsu stop what you're doing." Natsu then threw gray off oh himself and walked up to the doctor and before Natsu could activate his magic he felt two little arms wrap around his waist. he then tuned around to see Wendy hugging him her eyes begging him to stop. Natsu then fell to the ground and began to cry. Some guild members and the master rushed to the hospital after gray to witness their hyperactive happy Dragon slayer crying his eyes out in the embrace of Wendy. That day was when the Fire Dragons flame started to die out.**


End file.
